prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure
is the opening song for Futari wa Pretty Cure. It is the first opening in the Pretty Cure franchise. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア |-| English= Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure So pretty Cure Cure we are the two Pretty Cure~! One danger coming after another is totally unbelievable!! Even in our school uniforms, we are amazingly tough As we go through new problems together we'll become stronger and closer☆ your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ we'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure So pretty Cure Cure we are the two Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Full Version |-|Romaji= - Nagi-Nagi&Hono-Hono Ver= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto oshaberi Very time Uwasa wa koisuru otome no bitamin zai damon Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi kiseki☆ your best! my best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni, hoshi☆ utsushite! Omoikkiri~ Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku maji imi wakan'nai Ima shika dekinai shukudai ganbaranakuccha! Magyaku no kyara demo ai tsūjiteru yume wo ikiru chikara☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua }} |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! たまには放課後のほほんと　おしゃべり　Very time ウワサは恋する乙女の　ビタミン剤だもん 闇夜に浮かんだ虹のかけ橋　ここに降りて奇跡☆ your best! my best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に、☆映して!　思いっきり〜　もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア 明日は明日の風吹く　マジ意味わかんない 今しか出来ない宿題　ガンバらなくっちゃ! 真逆のキャラでも　あい通じてる　夢を生きるチカラ☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア |-| English= Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! One danger coming after another is totally unbelievable!! Even in our school uniforms, we are amazingly tough As we go through new problems together we'll become stronger and closer☆ your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ we'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Sometimes after class, we stay back to chat Very time When girls are in love rumors are our vitamin pills On the rainbow bridge floating in the dark night, a miracle descends☆ your best! my best! We're giving it our best so friendship and love are the greatest! The proof of our light is our dimples so that's our heartthrob finishing move! Stars are reflected in our eyes! With everything we've got~ we'll shine brighter!! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure I don't get how tomorrow will take care of itself Now I need to work on this homework that I don't understand Our personalities are polar opposites but we are connected by the power of living our dreams☆ your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ we'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Audio Trivia *''DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure'' shares the same lyrics as its successor, DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) from the sequel series, ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart''. *This song was mentioned in episode 6 of the anime Lucky Star. *The song was played during Hugtto! Pretty Cure episode 37. Video Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Opening Songs Category:Music